1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for processing of unfired ceramic laminated sheets and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for detailing and cleaning green ceramic laminated sheets after a dry dicing process for use in electronic applications.
2. Description of Related Art
To form ceramic substrates for use in electronic applications, for example as substrates for microprocessors and other microelectronic components, unfired ceramic such as alumina in the green state is formed as a multilayer ceramic laminate and then dry diced into the individual substrates. Dry dicing is typically performed using blades which make a first series of cuts in one direction, and then a second series of cuts in a direction 900.degree. to the first direction. The substrate sections are usually made in either a square or rectangular configuration.
Typically nickel/diamond electro formed blades are used for the dry dicing process. During processing, the green ceramic can build up on the side of the dicing blade, causing the blade to cut a wider kerf than the blade width. This side coating which builds up on the dicing blade has been found to remain somewhat constant and predictable after a number of dressing cuts. However, it has also been found that this side coating wipes off during the 90.degree. cross cuts. This debris tends to build up on the corners of the substrates and is referred to as "tails." It has also been found that the heat generated by the dicing process tends to bind these tails to the corner of the substrates.
Such tails can cause problems in subsequent processing because of the sharp burr and added X-Y dimension on the substrates after sintering. They can also fall off and contaminate the substrate during sintering and subsequent processing.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for processing ceramic substrates to remove debris from the slots between the substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for removing the debris, burrs and tails built up along the corners of unfired ceramic substrates prior to sintering.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for removing such debris from unfired ceramic substrates which may be integrated into existing processing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which is cost effective.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.